Shame
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Situado al final de la 6º temporada. Y la realidad se impuso cuando comprobó lo que tanto había temido. Sam Winchester no había vuelto del Infierno, al menos no completamente. Leve Sastiel.


Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece, de ser así ya habría encontrado la forma de hacerlo aún más angst.

Esto lo escribí al finalizar la sexta temporada, pero por algún motivo no lo subí por alguna razón en su momento y después se me olvidó que existía hasta hoy. Podría considerarse un poco Sastiel.

**Shame**

Cas acudía a todas las llamadas de Sam, pero jamás aparecía ante él. Se quedaba mirándole fijamente, esperando encontrar algo que le dijese que podía aparecerse ante él sin miedo a descubrir una terrible verdad que le atormentaba.

Pero jamás encontraba ese "algo". Sam permanecía mirando hacia los lados, sin verle jamás. Cas no podía, simplemente, exponerse a la realidad que él había propiciado con buenas intenciones.

Pero al volver Dean, al juntarse ambos hermanos otra vez, el choque fue inevitable.

Dean le llamó, y el apareció.

A Dean no podía negarle las respuestas que él no era capaz de enfrentar. No habría sido justo con él, no después de todo lo ocurrido. De todos los fallos y sacrificios.

Tuvo que enfrentarse a sus acciones.

Y la realidad se impuso cuando comprobó lo que tanto había temido. Sam Winchester no había vuelto del Infierno, al menos no completamente. La parte más importante se había quedado en la cárcel y continuaba recibiendo las torturas del Infierno.

Sam Winchester no estaba con ellos.

Sam Winchester ardía lentamente entre alaridos que nadie jamás escucharía.

Él le había fallado.

Y no importaban las buenas intenciones, porque había errores que no podían cometerse, sin importar las intenciones, porque había provocado demasiado daño. Y fue ese daño el que le hizo continuar en su camino de buenas intenciones, porque era más fácil seguir caminando, que mirar atrás y afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Ayudó a Dean hasta donde pudo, intentando que desistiera porque, para Sam, ya era demasiado tarde. Rescatarle sería traer de vuelta a la vida a alguien que ya, seguramente, no desearía vivirla a causa de dolor y los recuerdos.

Pero Dean siempre fue demasiado cabezón, demasiado pasional, demasiado leal, pero sobretodo, era un buen hermano mayor.

Trajo de vuelta a Sam, al verdadero. Trajo su alma y con él al Sam que fue capaz de saltar al Infierno.

Cas se alegró de verle porque pensaba que le había perdido, que le había fallado.

Le dolió que no le abrazase, pero entendía sus razones y sabía que, de todos modos, no se lo merecía.

Fue la primera vez que se presentó ante él. Ya no había dolor al verle, no tanto como al principio al menos. Sam estaba de vuelta, y quería creer que, en parte, él tenía algo que ver en su vuelta.

Al estar Sam con ellos, pidió la verdad. Y él le dio parte de esa verdad; aquella en la que él, sin alma, había utilizado a personas, incluyendo a su hermano y había intentado acabar con Bobby para librarse del peso de su propia alma.

Cas omitió algunas partes, no quería que su pared quedase destruida. No quería ser el responsable de más errores.

Pero sus buenas intenciones, volvieron a quedar atrás. Había mucho por lo que luchar, había un bien mayor que alcanzar.

Un bien que sería lo mejor que les podría ocurrir a todos.

Y por ese bien mayor, lo empezó a perder todo, poco a poco; escrúpulos, aliados, amigos… Y finalmente a los Winchester. Los hermanos lo descubrieron todo, y no fueron capaces de entender por qué lo hacía.

Pero no importó, no importaba nada.

Por mucho que le doliese su pérdida, sabía, o quería creer, que no sería para siempre. Al final del camino todo estaría bien.

Dean y Sam volverían a confiar en él, de alguna manera lo harían.

Y siguió recorriendo ese camino lleno de buenas intenciones, destruyendo todo lo que le estorbaba… que era a la vez lo que más apreciaba.

Ese camino que le obligó otra vez a no presentarse ante Sam. Ahora que lo sabía todo, que sabía la verdad y que, por ella, no confiaba en él, Cas no era capaz de mirarle a la cara. No era capaz de pedir perdón si quiera, porque sabía que era imperdonable, que debería haber hecho algo por él cuando tuvo las primeras sospechas.

Y llegó el día en que el estorbo fueron los propios Winchester.

Cas les amaba a ambos, le habían enseñado tantas cosas, tantas cosas buenas; todo aquello por lo que merecía luchar.

Y tomó una decisión.

Echó abajo la pared en la mente de Sam.

Debía quitárselos de en medio y esa era la única manera. Sin Sam, Dean estaría perdido, demasiado desesperado por su hermano como para ir tras él.

Sería doloroso, pero sería lo mejor. Y él después se encargaría de Sam, volvería a construir la pared, una más fuerte, le haría olvidar el Infierno y todo el dolor se alejaría. Podría hacerlo porque sería el "Nuevo Dios". Podría hacerlo y todo estaría bien.

Sam estaría bien y, por tanto, Dean también.

Todo se solucionaría y volvería a ser como antes.

La vergüenza de todos sus errores desaparecería cuando llegase al final del camino.

O eso se obligaba a creer para seguir caminando. Aunque sabía, muy en el fondo lo sabía, que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, que había hecho demasiado daño y que había destruido el hilo que le unía a los Winchester.

Pero Cas debía seguir creyendo en sus mentiras porque eran lo único por lo que merecía la pena seguir caminando, por ese bien mayor.

**Fin**

Pues esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado, con esto esperaba meterme un poco en la cabeza de Castiel, algo que no he intentado a menudo.

Cualquier cosa espero sus opiniones o comentarios, siempre son recibidos y son vida para mí.

Hasta otra!


End file.
